Winter Blossom
by Kit8
Summary: 7Will Sasuke ever confess that he likes Sakura? Or will it be the other way around? **Chapter 7 added!!**
1. Firey Flame

Chapter 1  
  
Sitting near the fire, Sasuke stared at the small inferno. Orange, blue, and red flames twirled and danced. His eyes moved to his right and saw Sakura. She sat with legs bent and her arms on her knees. Her green eyes were set on the fire also. Sasuke stared at her eyes, which looked very stressed. Thinking to himself, Sasuke figured that she had some burden within her that she kept to herself. Sakura turned her head, and looked at Sasuke and smiled a bit. She blushed nervously as she looked down back towards the fire. He turned his eyes back towards the fire.  
  
Naruto had just had fallen asleep against a log, and was snoring loudly. Sasuke heard a sigh from his right and saw Sakura stand to her feet. She walked over to a pack and kneeled. After looking through the pack Sakura pulled out a small blanket. She crumpled it in her hands and stood up straight again. Sakura flicked the blanket out and placed it over Naruto. "Sometimes I wonder what he'd do if he didn't have us." She said softly.  
  
She looked at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled a little bit at the thought of Naruto trying to get through this by himself. "Yeah." Sasuke replied. Pleased with the reply, Sakura turned and went back to the pack. Sasuke looked up and saw a hand that held a blanket towards him.  
  
"Here Sasuke-kun, so you don't, um, get cold…" Sakura stuttered out.  
  
Sasuke took the blanket from her hand. "Thank you Sakura." Sakura walked back to her older position and laid down, pulling the blanket up to her shoulder.  
  
"Good night, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered as she closed her eyes.  
  
Strands of hair fell down under her chin as she breathed. "Good night, Sakura." Sasuke straighten the blanket over himself. Lying down, he crumpled his legs a bit towards his chest. The light sound of the chirping of crickets let Sasuke slowly fall asleep.  
  
Morning light broke through the shades of the trees. Sakura woke up and saw that she had two blankets upon her. Sasuke was already awake, but nowhere in sight. She stood up and kept the blankets draped over her shoulders. Naruto was still asleep, and didn't seem like he would wake up anytime soon. Sakura looked around and frowned. "Where's Sasuke-kun?" she mumbled. "Oh well," she sighed. She sat back down and rummaged through her own pack to find a brush. The brush made it through her hair easily, with hardly any knots to go through.  
  
Sakura heard the crumpling of brush, and turned. She saw Sasuke and his hair was wet. He only had his shorts on coming back, with his shirt in his hand. He walked over to his own spot and sat down. His right hand was on the back of his neck. Drops of water fell from his bangs to his face and body. Sakura stared and blushed.  
  
Suddenly Naruto yelled out. "You won't get me! You bastard!!" He shot up, half asleep holding a shuriken in his hand. Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto simultaneously. Naruto opened his eyes and blinked. A moment of silence passed. He put his hand behind his head and stuck out his tongue childishly. "Heheh, whoops…" he said smiling. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura sighed and decided it was too early to yell this morning. Naruto felt a bit dizzy from getting up so fast and sat back down. Sasuke ruffled his own hair and stood up again.  
  
"I'm going to go in the sun for a little bit," Sasuke said as he passed by Naruto and Sakura.  
  
Sakura held up her hand.  
  
"Sasuke-kun?"  
  
Sasuke looked towards her.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Would…would you mind if I go with you?" she asked.  
  
"If you want to," Sasuke walked forward with the words trailing behind.  
  
Sakura stood up and picked up a small run to catch up with Sasuke.  
  
"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "What about me?"  
  
Sakura turned her head and yelled back. "Watch our stuff!"  
  
"Hey! Hey! That's not fair!"  
  
Naruto looked dumbfounded around the camp and thought for a moment. He turned and ran towards where Sasuke and Sakura had disappeared.  
  
Sasuke found a clearing of a small field of grass. He sat down and squinted his eyes as he looked forward. Sakura sat next to him and eyes wandered from the ground to Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked over and Sakura quickly turned her face forward. "It's a very beautiful day," Sakura said without turning her eyes away from her current position. "Don't you think, Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"Hmm? What about?" He asked.  
  
"The day. It's very beautiful, don't you think?" Sakura asked again.  
  
"Yeah, it is a great day out today…I suppose."  
  
Looking around, Sakura found her eyes upon Sasuke once more. Sasuke turned, but Sakura didn't look away. Sasuke's face went a bit red, as did Sakura's. "Sasuke-kun, what do you think of me?" she turned her face, but her eyes still on Sasuke's face.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"I mean," she paused suddenly. "What do you think about me?"  
  
"Well," Sasuke started.  
  
"Please don't be weak with telling me what you really think of me. I'd like to know the full truth."  
  
"Alright," Sasuke said. "I think that you sometimes very strong, but weak at the same time. You do posses great strength though in your skills. You have a strong feeling for your friends, and would never let them down. Giving up may be an answer in the beginning, but you find another way. When you are pushed to the limit and backed up against the wall, you burst out through whoever put you there..."  
  
Sakura was confused. She had thought that Sasuke would have been harsher than he was. Her eyes closed and she smiled as she turned her head fully towards the field. Sasuke looked over at her and was a bit confused. He hoped not to hurt her feelings because of all she had been going through as of late. Suddenly Sasuke felt arms around him. A bit shocked, he looked down and Sakura holding him in her arms.  
  
"Sakura…?"  
  
"Thank you so much Sasuke-kun. You are really a wonderful friend!" Sakura said happily.  
  
Looking from trees a bit behind the field, Naruto's jaw dropped. "Whoa, Sakura-chan just hugged Sasuke?" He looked down. "Man…" Suddenly his stomach growled making him forget quickly about what just happened. "So huuuuungry…"  
  
Sasuke blushed and lifted her arms from his chest. Sakura felt embarrassed at her actions and looked down. "Oh Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry." Sasuke just stayed quiet and his face was a bit red still.  
  
"It's…It's okay," he said for the first time shyly.  
  
Sasuke stood up and put his shirt on. His hair was dried so he pulled out his head protector from his pocket and secured it to his forehead. Still embarrassed by hugging Sasuke, Sakura's head was still down. Sasuke put his arm forward and held his hand out to Sakura's looking distance. Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke smiling a bit as he grabbed her right hand and pulled her to her feet. "Thank you," she told Sasuke.  
  
Sakura looked at Sasuke's face and they both turned a shade of crimson red. Sakura leaned a bit towards him. However, a familiar voice shouted and made Sakura stopped in her tracks. "Sakuuuura! Let's go get something to eat! I'm starving!" Naruto yelled out. "Do we have any ramen left in our packs?" Sakura glared at Naruto and they stood there for a moment. Sakura walked by Naruto without touching him. "Yes! She didn't hit me!" With Naruto not paying attention, Sakura walked back towards Naruto and smack him in the back of the head quickly. She stomped off once more. Sasuke couldn't help by laugh a bit at Naruto's reaction. Naruto crumpled his knees to his chest and held his head. "Ow… that hurt!"  
  
They soon all returned to the camp. Sakura sat by herself as Naruto and Sasuke had gone to get some fish from the stream a little way from the camp. She wondered when they would return. They had been taking more time, than she thought they needed.  
  
"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said as he looked at all the fish. "Think this is enough?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto thought about what had happened earlier in the field and decided if he should ask Sasuke a question that was burning inside him. "Sasuke."  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I have a question." Naruto said seriously. "Do you like Sakura-chan?"  
  
"What kind of question is that Naruto?"  
  
"Do you or not? You understand what I am asking you. Even I'm not that dense!"  
  
"Naruto, if I tell you if I like her or not would you mind keeping it a secret?"  
  
Sasuke looked at Naruto and decided that was a bad decision. He started to walk.  
  
"Get all the fish. I'll meet you back at …"  
  
Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder tightly. "I want to know. I won't tell her." Sasuke's face turned a bit red and he looked at Naruto more serious than usual.  
  
"Well, I…" Sasuke started. 


	2. Restless

1 Chapter 2  
  
Sakura heard footsteps behind her and saw the two had returned. "Sorry it took so long, Sakura-chan!" Naruto happily said. "Here's the fish!" He had a long piece of wood with fish hanging by strings on it and stuck it in the ground.  
  
"I might as well go get some wood for the fire," Sasuke said as he walked towards the forest.  
  
The sun was setting and the sky was covered in purples, oranges, and yellows. The wind whistled the sound of winter coming. "How long I wonder…" Sasuke said as he picked up some twigs and small logs. With enough in his hands, he started back.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto said. Sakura turned and looked over at Naruto. She was a bit cold, so she shivered.  
  
"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked.  
  
"When do you think we will be leaving here?"  
  
"Kakashi Sensei told us to stay here as long as we'd like. He said there was no big hurry to get back. It is basically a vacation, Naruto."  
  
Naruto nodded. His stomach growled loudly and he smiled stupidly. "Heheh. Wonder when Sasuke's gonna get back?"  
  
Soon Sasuke came back and started the fire himself. They set up a small pan and put the fish in it. It sizzled and sputtered. The smell of fried fish reached Naruto's nose and he drooled. "It should be done in a little bit," Sakura said as she flipped the fish over.  
  
"Great!! I'm starving!" Naruto said happily. "Can't wait!"  
  
After all the fish was cooked thoroughly, everyone sat down and ate. When the meal was finished, Sakura shivered. It was becoming nightfall again.  
  
Sakura gave Naruto and Sasuke blankets. She searched for hers. "Huh?" After pulling almost everything out of the packs she turned and faced the two boys. "Where's my blanket?"  
  
Naruto gulped and Sasuke looked at him.  
  
"Well, I had to go in the water to get the fish, so I figured I could use it as a towel. I thought it would have dried by now!"  
  
Sakura hit Naruto on the head with her fist. "Idiot!"  
  
"Sorry! Sorry! I really thought it would have dried by now! Don't hit me again please!" Naruto pleaded.  
  
Sighing Sakura sat down away from Naruto.  
  
When night came, everyone became sleepy. Like every other night, Naruto fell asleep first and left Sakura and Sasuke to themselves. A shuffling sound was heard around the camp. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm as if it was a reflex. "Sasu-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke placing his hand on her mouth.  
  
"Shh…" he said quietly.  
  
The shuffling sound stopped and Sasuke and Sakura didn't move a muscle. After fifteen minutes passed Sasuke looked at Sakura and nodded. Sasuke looked down and saw Sakura's arms around one of his. She was trying to stay awake, but her head kept falling. She woke herself up constantly by jerking up. Sasuke's face was a bit red, but not as much as before. Sakura's head fell to the side and it hit Sasuke's shoulder. He lifted her arms gently and let her lay on the ground. Sasuke turned and picked up his blanket and covered Sakura.  
  
He fell backwards with his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and felt a cool wind swiftly go across his face. Opening his eyes, a quick shot to the left, then to the right. He saw Sakura and she was still sound asleep. Sasuke already knew Naruto was still asleep because his snoring was going on the entire time. Everything stood still as though it was petrified. With his eyes still open, Sasuke looked straight up again. As he stood up, he surveyed the area. Everything was still, and he waited for something to strike. Out of nowhere a shuriken flew by his face and hit a tree behind him. A thin line on Sasuke's face started to trickle blood down his cheek.  
  
"Show yourself bastards!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura stirred in her sleep and shivered. Naruto groggily opened his eyes. He looked over at Sasuke.  
  
"Be quiet damnit! Some people are trying to sleep here!"  
  
With those words spoken, Naruto met a shuriken in the front of is face stuck in the log he was sleeping next to.  
  
"…Oookay," Naruto said as he sprang up quickly. "Whoever just did that is going to get their ass kicked!  
  
"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura yelled with her eyes closed.  
  
A gust of wind blew in Sakura's face and her hair flew back in a waving motion. "Sakura-chan!" Sasuke yelled. He ran over and grabbed her upper arm and pulled her down to the ground in a jerking motion. A bunch of sharp objects flew by them landing in the ground a couple inches away.  
  
"What the hell's going on!?" Sakura yelled. Sasuke looked over at Naruto. Naruto carefully walked over to them.  
  
"Sasuke! What the hell's happening?" Naruto said loudly.  
  
"How should I know?" Sasuke said angrily.  
  
The shadows flew around them. "We're surrounded." Sakura was in the middle of the two boys as her and Sasuke got to their feet.  
  
"The curse of an being an Uchiha clan member. Oh look it's the fox brat too. We can't forget the whiny little girl either, can we?" Sad really…" a voice said softly.  
  
The shaking of the leaves stopped. "WHINY LITTLE GIRL?" Sakura yelled out.  
  
"You coward!" Sasuke provoked to get the body of the voice to show itself. "Why don't you show your face, you bastard?"  
  
"Sorry," the voice laughed. "I'm not that idiotic like fox boy."  
  
Naruto's ears perked up and his face turned red with anger. "IDIOTIC LIKE FOX BOY?! I'LL KILL YOU!!" He ran and threw a shuriken out of his pocket and it hit the tree. A piece of cloth ripped from a piece of clothing.  
  
"Whoa, he actually hit him," Sasuke said in amazement.  
  
"Wow, I hit him," Naruto said happily. "I hit you! Nyaahhhhhh!" He said as he stuck out his tounge. A gust of wind blew Naruto back against a tree and a great thump was heard when he hit the ground. "  
  
"Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled out.  
  
Naruto sat motionless against the tree. His head drooped downwards. Sakura ran over to him and grabbed him by his collar and shook him back and forth.  
  
"Wake up! Oh, please! Wake up, Naruto!" she cried out.  
  
Sasuke sprinted over to the area where the two were and kneeled. He took Naruto's pulse.  
  
"He's okay," he said with relief. "He's still breathing."  
  
"Ughh.." Naruto's head reared upwards and he looked up and saw Sakura and Sasuke looking over him. His vision was blurry and he blinked a couple times.  
  
"Naruto!" a voice said.  
  
"C'mon Naruto get up!" another yelled.  
  
Naruto blinked and his vision returned. He looked at them both then forward. "You really think I'm going to give up that easily?"  
  
Darkness as their enemy, no one could see what was going to happen next. The gust of wind that knocked Naruto out had made the fire go out completely. "What's going to happen, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know, Sakura. I really, really, don't know." Sasuke stated truthfully.  
  
Nothing happened and time seemed to stand still. The trio was still at the tree looking as best they could in the darkness. Nothing made a noise.  
  
"I think whoever that was left," Naruto said as he turned his head to left and right. "They don't seem to be here."  
  
"That worries me…" Sasuke said.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a hand landed on Sasuke and Sakura's shoulders. Sakura didn't look, but Sasuke turned and saw a familiar face.  
  
"Sensei!" Naruto yelled out.  
  
He jumped up and hugged the figure. "Sensei?" Sakura said as she opened her eyes. The figure fell backwards with a thump and started to laugh.  
  
The sun was starting to come up and everyone could see the face of the person. Scanning from the bottom up, Sakura saw sandals, a green vest and a head leaf protector over one eye. His silver hair was slanted to one side. "What happened here?" Kakashi said as he looked around camp and pushed Naruto off. Sasuke staggered to his feet and dusted off his clothes.  
  
"I don't think anyone knows," he exclaimed. 


	3. Confusing

1.1 Chapter 3  
  
Sakura stood up dusting off her clothes. Kakashi helped Naruto up, and he looked around. "Who do you think could have attacked us?" Sakura asked. Sasuke walked over and ripped the piece of cloth Naruto had caught with a shuriken off the tree.  
  
"This is all we have," Sasuke started. "Whoever it was isn't as good as they thought they were. Especially since Naruto hit them."  
  
Naruto spit at the ground and grumbled.  
  
"Well, it isn't like YOU hit them!" he yelled at Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes not even responding to Naruto's out burst. He brought the cloth over to Kakashi. Kakashi examined it and stuffed it in his pocket.  
  
"I'll be back later," Kakashi said disappearing in cloud of smoke.  
  
"Sensei!" Sakura yelled.  
  
I wonder what he's up to… Sasuke thought to himself. Oh no. It can't be…  
  
Sakura looked over at Sasuke. He seemed to be very tense.  
  
"God damn it!" Sasuke said as he threw a shuriken the ground.  
  
The dry ground split and Sasuke stomped off. "Sasuke!" Sakura cried. "Where are you going?!" She clutched the side of her shoulder as it started to ache. She got up and chased after Sasuke.  
  
"Sakura!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" Sasuke yelled at himself. "This can't be happening! It's unreal! He is just insane!" He walked through the brush and knocking things out of his way. Suddenly he heard his name being called behind him.  
  
"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun! Wait up!" Sakura yelled walking quickly towards him. "Why did you run off?"  
  
Sasuke didn't stop walking. He picked up the pace, not answering Sakura.  
  
"Answer me!" Sakura said angrily.  
  
She ran after Sasuke and grabbed his shoulder turning him around with a bit of force. Sasuke put one of his hands on her shoulder and kissed her, then looked at her for a split second and turned around to keep walking. Sakura stood still, and didn't move. Sasuke wasn't exactly sure why he had just done what he did. He closed his eyes and started to slow down. His feet came to a stop and sat down.  
  
Sakura came back and Naruto looked up. "Where'd Sasuke go?" Sakura had a blank look on her face. She sat over by a tree away from Naruto. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto got up and walked over to Sakura. "Sakura!!" he yelled.  
  
"Huh? What?" Sakura sighed.  
  
"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.  
  
"…" Sakura blushed and looked away from Naruto. "Over there somewhere. I couldn't keep up with him."  
  
What's with Sakura-chan? She's acting funny. "What is with you, Sakura? Your face is all red like a tomato."  
  
"!" Sakura looked at him. "No it isn't!"  
  
"Yes it is! Yes it is!" Naruto jumped up and down. Sakura stood up and hit Naruto on the back of the head. "Ow! Well, did you at least figure out why he ran off?" He said rubbing his head.  
  
"No," Sakura replied  
  
"Well I know why your face was all red!" Naruto said triumphantly.  
  
"What?" Sakura. "You wouldn't understand anyway."  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"Like I said before, you wouldn't understand, Naruto!"  
  
Naruto laughed.  
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
"I just am! It's so funny to see you blushing Sakura-chan when Sasuke isn't around! I also know something you don't! It's about Sasuke!"  
  
"…About Sasuke?" Sakura's ears perked up.  
  
"Yup!" Naruto was soon in Sakura's grips as she grabbed him by his collar. "Of course I'll tell you though since you seem so anxious to know!" Sakura let go of him and backed up.  
  
"So what is it?" Sakura demanded.  
  
"Well, Sasuke likes –" Naruto started as he saw Sasuke come into view.  
  
"I like what?" he asked coolly.  
  
"Uhmm…to wear boxers! Yeah, that's it!" Naruto yelled out. Sasuke looked at Naruto.  
  
"Idiot." Sakura and Sasuke said simultaneously.  
  
"We should go find Kakashi soon," Naruto said.  
  
"Yeah, but we don't know where he is, stupid," Sakura replied.  
  
"That's why we should go find him," Sasuke said as he looked over at them both.  
  
They all got their stuff together.  
  
Sakura blushed every time Sasuke even come close to her. He didn't make anything of it, making Sakura get a bit depressed. Why…why is he doing this to me? Sakura asked herself. This isn't fair. As they started walking, Sasuke walked by himself in the front, Naruto in the middle, and Sakura in the very back. Her mind was clouded and mixed up. "Why?" Sakura said out loud quietly. Sasuke looked back to make sure the two were keeping up with him. Naruto had no problem, but he saw that Sakura was holding her left shoulder while carrying her pack. "Stupid shoulder." Sakura said as she rubbed it.  
  
"Naruto, go ahead of me," Sasuke said.  
  
"Why?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Just go."  
  
"Oh all right," Naruto said as he passed Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke stood in the place he stopped until Sakura came close. She wasn't even looking up so she didn't notice him.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
She looked up and saw Sasuke looking at her. "Yeah?"  
  
"Is something wrong with your shoulder?"  
  
"I'll be fine." She said as she walked ahead of him. "He's trying to be nice to me now? God, this is making my head hurt." She sighed. "It's making my heart hurt more though." Sasuke couldn't hear her because she was too far away.  
  
"This wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for you. Sakura, I'm sorry." He said as he walked to catch up to the two up ahead.  
  
"Good, yes, …all right," Kakashi said as he talked on the phone. He hung up the phone and turned around to find three of his students in front of him. "Whoa," he said surprised. "How'd you all find me?" Sasuke stood farthest away from everyone.  
  
"We got lost," Naruto said.  
  
"You got us lost, you were in the front, Naruto." Sakura said.  
  
"Well you guys didn't have to follow me!"  
  
"Yeah, what were we thinking?" Sasuke remarked.  
  
"Stop acting so cool, you idiot!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"I'm not the one that got us lost."  
  
"Calm down, Naruto." Kakashi said. "So you got lost, and how did you get here?"  
  
"Well, these people in a truck were passing by in a truck, and we sort of hitch hiked," Naruto said.  
  
"You went with strange people in a truck?" Kakashi asked surprised.  
  
"It was fine," Naruto said. "I woulda kicked their butts if they tried anything funny anyway!"  
  
"They said they were going near the town, and we figured you'd be here somewhere. So we were wandering around while Naruto kept stopping at every ramen stand there was. We asked people if they saw you, and while at one of the stands, the man pointed behind us, and we saw you in here." Sakura finished.  
  
"Wow," Kakashi said.  
  
"So," Sakura started. "Do you know who attacked us?"  
  
Sasuke looked down and narrowed his eyes. Kakashi looked at him. "I'm not exactly sure," he started. Though, Sasuke seems to know… 


	4. Ramen!

Yeah…I don't own Naruto. However, I do own Sasuke [ http://chikalin.com/sasuke ]! XD Nyahaha! Not. Anyway, here is Chapter 4.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. He stood up in front of Sasuke and looked down. "Do you know who attacked you guys?" Sasuke didn't move his head.  
  
"I…don't know." Sasuke said.  
  
Kakashi knew Sasuke had an idea of the attacker, but wasn't exactly ready to tell him. "You're sure?"  
  
"I told you, I don't know who attacked us." Sasuke said firmly.  
  
Sasuke got up and started to walk away. Kakashi grabbed him firmly on the shoulder and didn't turn his head. "If you think it is that particular person… You are wrong. Sakura, Naruto, and maybe even yourself might have already been killed. So relax, alright?" Sasuke's eyes widened at the news, and then he closed his eyes, and walked off. Kakashi turned and saw Sakura and Naruto.  
  
Naruto was asleep on a near seat and Sakura was sitting next to him. Kakashi noticed that Sakura had not even looked at Sasuke since they found him. "That is very odd …" Kakashi said out loud. Sakura looked up at him.  
  
"What is odd?" she asked.  
  
"You, Sakura."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You haven't looked at Sasuke this entire time, have you? That's very strange." Sakura shifted in her seat looking down. "Don't worry! He should be okay now!" Kakashi said as stood up tall. Sakura's eyes looked at Kakashi.  
  
"What was wrong with him before?" Sakura questioned.  
  
Kakashi turned around.  
  
"Sensei!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"He'll tell you if he wants. You should just ask him yourself, if you really want to know." He walked away and Sakura stood up and watched her teacher walk away.  
  
"I …don't really understand." Sakura said to herself. "But…I might as well try to ask him."  
  
Suddenly thoughts came into her head.  
  
Why should you ASK him? Let Sasuke-kun tell you himself!  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I'll get this done quicker if I do it on my own."  
  
Sasuke had gone outside of the building they were in. His hands were resting in his pockets. Walking down the street, he noticed all the people. Large crowds were gathered around different booths of miscellaneous trade. Everyone was not interested in fighting, Sasuke could tell that. "Everything is so confusing." He said to no one in particular. Stopping himself, he turned around and started to walk. "No use in running away from things." When walking back, someone hit him in the shoulder. He looked up. "Sakura?"  
  
"Sasuke-kun."  
  
No words came out from either of them. Sasuke started to walk around Sakura, but she held her hand to the side.  
  
"Wait a second. I have a question."  
  
"What is it?" Sasuke didn't turn his head.  
  
"What was wrong with you earlier?"  
  
"What was wrong with me?"  
  
"Yeah, you acted all annoyed. Well, more than usual. Heh…"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"…I'll tell you later." He said as he walked forward.  
  
"No…"  
  
Sakura grabbed Sasuke's sleeve and wouldn't let go.  
  
"You'll tell me now."  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Sasuke-kun, now. I don't want to repeat myself again."  
  
"…"  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Fine."  
  
  
  
Kakashi stood over a close by ramen stand and knew Sakura had asked him what had happen. He could see them out of the corner of his eye. The man working came over near him and Kakashi looked up. "Hmm?"  
  
"What will you have?" the man asked.  
  
Thinking for a moment, Kakashi decided. "Just give me anything that is very spicy." The man walked away with the order taken. Kakashi ruffled his own hair. "Kids, don't know anything about love these days," he said as he pulled out his favorite book out. "Hehehe…"  
  
"…I wasn't sure. Kakashi told me I was wrong. So…" Sasuke finished off. Sakura looked at him blankly. She looked down to her left. She tried to smile a little bit.  
  
"…Is that it?" she asked.  
  
Sasuke's eyes looked at Sakura's face and he did not understand why she was so happy. "Pretty much."  
  
"Well, Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you are okay!" Sakura said as she made motions with her hands. "Now, all we have to find out is who was behind all of this!"  
  
Sasuke cracked a bit of smile. "Yeah."  
  
Kakashi was eating his ramen and smiled. "Mmm…Good ramen, good, good ramen."  
  
"SENSEI!!" a voice yelled.  
  
Kakashi still had noodles in his mouth and was about to turn around, but was pushed by a force that jumped on his back. Kakashi had bits of spices and noodles all over his face.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up!? I want ramen Sensei, pleaaaaaaaase?" Naruto begged. The waiter came over to Kakashi a bit surprised.  
  
"Another order of ramen?" he asked.  
  
"…." Kakashi sighed. "Another order of ramen."  
  
"Yeah! Yaaay!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up in down. "I could at least eat two bowls! No! Maybe three? But, I'm sooo hungry! You are so nice Sensei to buy me something to eat! Oh, Better make it five! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!"  
  
"…Yeah. I'm such a nice guy." Kakashi said as he wiped the ramen off his face. 


	5. A Mission? Beautiful Woman!

Chapter 5  
  
Gathered back together, the four began talking. "What now?" Naruto asked. Kakashi handed Naruto a paper with something written on it. "Uhh.a mission?" Sasuke and Sakura gathered around him and read it.  
  
"I thought we were done with missions." Sasuke said.  
  
"Well.you get more experience with more missions, you know?" Kakashi answered. The three looked at him. "Are you going with us, sensei?"  
  
"Only if you all actually need me, but."  
  
"But?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you all can take care of yourselves right now. You can get out of trouble by easily though, so I'm not worried."  
  
He smiled and started to walk away. Suddenly he stopped.  
  
"Oh and one more thing, Sasuke."  
  
"What?" Sasuke asked in confusion.  
  
"Take care of Sakura!" Kakashi said as he disappeared into smoke.  
  
Sasuke looked at Sakura and turned away. His face turned a bit red and Naruto looked at the two blankly. He started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sakura asked as her eyes narrowed at Naruto.  
  
"Nooothing," Naruto teased.  
  
"Knock it off you two," Sasuke said. "Let's go get this thing over with."  
  
"This is where the note said we were suppose to meet them." Sakura said. "Where are they?" Sasuke looked around. Naruto sat on the ground.  
  
"Might as well wait!" he said.  
  
This is odd; the person who requests the service usually ends up being here first. Sasuke thought to himself. Better keep our guard up. A half hour passed. The sound of wooden sandals made its way to the sounds to all three. Sasuke and the others looked at their contractor, and it was a beautiful woman.  
  
"Hello." A voice said. "Are you the three.?"  
  
Suddenly, Naruto blurted out.  
  
"HEY!! WHY ARE YOU LATE?! WE WAITED AT LEAST A HALF HOUR FOR YOU!"  
  
The woman adjusted her hat. "Well, there isn't any reason to be rude."  
  
Sasuke gave a smug look as he began to talk.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but you were really the rude one to make us wait."  
  
"Yeah! Yeah!" Naruto said. "Oh my god! I'm agreeing with Sasuke! Someone kill me!"  
  
Sakura grabbed hold of Naruto and put her hand over his mouth. "Just ignore him. He's an idiot."  
  
She smiled and she let go of Naruto. "Be quiet, Naruto!" she whispered.  
  
"Hmm." the woman said as she leaned closer to Sasuke. "Cute."  
  
Sasuke looked at the woman and backed away from her. Sakura walked in front of Sasuke demanding to know when this mission was going to start.  
  
"Sigh, well.Now. I just need escorts with me while I'm carrying some rare items. I don't want to get robbed or killed for the goods that I have with me."  
  
"Okay, let's get this thing over with." Sasuke said as he turned around and started walking.  
  
Naruto looked at the lady again.  
  
Her voice.this lady really creeps me out. She must be some kind of pedophile or something. Oh well, just another mission!  
  
"Will it ever end? Sheesh, I'm so tired!" Naruto complained. "I want to go home and rest, then eat some ramen, and then some more ramen." Sakura sighed.  
  
"By the way, I haven't introduced myself." their contractor started. "My name is Saiwa."  
  
No one took notice, or cared. "Ramen, ramen, ramen." Naruto made a short song of his one favorite thing. Saiwa walked closer to Sasuke and looked down at him. Sakura felt her blood run cold as Saiwa run her fingers down his left arm. Almost like a reflex, Sasuke flicked his arm to get her hands away from him.  
  
"LISTEN! We are just helping you go to this place, wherever the hell it is, alright?! Stop TRYING to flirt with me, or else we'll just leave you to die or get robbed right here!" he yelled out loud.  
  
Everyone stopped in there tracks and looked at him stunned. Sakura felt a wave of relief flush over her as Sasuke looked angrily towards the Saiwa.  
  
She deserved it. That .that! Argh! She makes me SO angry!  
  
Sakura argued with herself if she would say something or not.  
  
Even if he acts cold, I know.that he may be just shy. Though I cannot be sure. Stop backing him up! I can't help it! Why because you like him right? Pfft, not after what happened earlier. It is so hard. You like him right? What does this have to do with anything? Just tell yourself, him, Naruto, everyone! I.I.This.this isn't the time to do that. Sakura sighed and saw that they still were not moving, and the argument inside her head did not last for too long.  
  
"Well, you all are no fun, I thought we had something together Sasuke- kun!" Saiwa said as she took off her robe to let it fall on the ground. She had bandages wrapped all along her body. Naruto and Sasuke's face turned red, but not long enough before a puff of smoke revealed a slender man, with a very petit figure. Gagging, flashes of Sasuke being touched by this one person, Sakura almost threw up. "Now.it's time to play with your mind!" 


	6. Lies and Love

Chapter 6  
  
"Everyone! Spread out! Hide!!" Sasuke yelled out. However, it was too late. There was already a jutsu that had been done. "Oh no," Sasuke looked around. "Damn, it's an illusion." No one could be seen and Sasuke was by himself. A blurry image of Sakura appeared in front of him. ".Sakura?" He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?" She smacked him and he fell to the ground. Feeling his face, small traces of blood were on his fingers. "Sakura.I know. I know how you must feel right now about.those times before. But I'm sorry. This isn't time for this anyway!"  
  
"No you aren't," Sakura said. "You never are, you bastard."  
  
Sasuke was surprised and on his knees. His right fist hit the ground. "I'm sorry! I swear to you!"  
  
"You don't love me. I can't accept that. Sasuke-kun! Just say that you hate me already! You know you do! Just say it!!!"  
  
No words or emotions came from Sasuke. A tear slid down his cheek. ".."  
  
"Say something already!"  
  
"I can't tell you my real feelings."  
  
"Why?" she yelled.  
  
He got up and dusted himself off. As quick as the eye blinked a kunai was in Sakura's side.  
  
".Damn you. Why did you do this to me?"  
  
"I can't tell my real feelings to a fake!"  
  
"Sasuke! Sakura!" Naruto yelled. "Damn it!" Naruto ran forward, but didn't seem to be going anywhere. The entire area he was in had a bright white color to it.  
  
"Who do you care for the most? I shall bring them here. They will make you happy! You can tell them you love them!"  
  
"I care for everyone I know! Well." Naruto thought for a bit. "Maybe not Sasuke so much, but I don't hate him.that much."  
  
"Who do you care for the most?" the voice asked again.  
  
"If you mean, who I like. I'm not going to tell you, you! You bastard!"  
  
"N.Naruto-kun?"  
  
Sakura's eyes opened. Her head rushed around in circles as the area she was in spun widely. Leaves blew by her face obstructing her view. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus. "Hey! Hey! Big Forehead!" Her eyes opened wide and saw in front of her a vision from long ago. She saw herself as a young girl, crying.  
  
An older girl pointed at her and continuously called the little Sakura names. "Haha, your forehead could be used as a monument!"  
  
"." Sakura remembered this encounter too well.  
  
"Lea.leave me alone, please," the small Sakura pleaded.  
  
The bully continued to laugh at her and call her names. The young Sakura continued to cry. Tears were rolling down her cheeks; her eyes became redder then before. Then suddenly, a young boy with black hair came behind the older girl. It was Sasuke. The two started to continually make fun of the younger Sakura. The poor girl started bawling.  
  
"THAT ISN'T WHAT HAPPENED!" Sakura cried out. The vision disappeared. A voice suddenly boomed.  
  
".. That's EXACTLY what happened. You've just been so clouded by your love for Sasuke-kun, you've erased the bad, and created your own memory!"  
  
Sakura felt adrenalin pump throughout her body. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "It didn't. happen like that. Sasuke-kun saved me from that girl. I can remember it all!" Suddenly, a figure appeared. It was the man that created all of the illusions. Sakura took some steps back.  
  
".Hinata?" Naruto asked. The girl nodded. "What are you doing here.?" He looked around. "Wait a minute! You can't be Hinata!"  
  
"I .I am Hinata Naruto! I'm Hinata! "  
  
The girl jumped on Naruto and had her hands around his neck. "Even I'm not THAT stupid!" Naruto put his hands together and closed his eyes. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Multiple clones of hiself appeared in small clouds of smoke. "Attaaaaack!!" Jumping up and throwing kunai and shurikens, the clones attacked. The girl fell to floor coughing up blood.  
  
"Na.Naru..to" She said softly. "It is really.I, Naruto. Believe me."  
  
".." Naruto's head hurt and he said. "Hinata would never be brave enough to do something like that. Nice try!" The Hinata's face turned into the feminine man. Naruto jumped back and bumped into someone.  
  
"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Sakura!!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Where's Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura screamed. "SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura and Naruto looked towards each other and then forward. The man patted dust off his clothes. Folding his arms he looked at the two.  
  
"If you think this is over already. you are sadly mistaken I'm afraid. 


	7. Is there no End?

Chapter 7  
  
"Where's Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. A finger tapped Naruto on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Sasuke. Excited, he yelled for Sakura.  
"SAKURA! He's over.!" Before Naruto could finish his sentence, he was suddenly overcome with a sharp pain in his side. Looking downward, he saw blood coming from his side. Sakura looked over and screamed. ".NARUTO!" She started to run towards Sasuke and Naruto, and then stopped dead in her tracks. "Sharingan!"  
  
The eyes of the Sharingan technique made Sakura's heart stop. The coldness of the stare, the lifelessness in Sasuke's eyes, they were all too much for her. "Sasuke-kun." She whispered softly. He grabbed her by her collar and jerked her upwards quickly. Naruto clutched his side.  
".Sasuke! What are you.ow. What are you doing?" Naruto yelled out. "Sakura!!" Sakura's eyes were wide open with fear. "Please don't hurt me!!" Then waiting for a final blow, Sakura shut her eyes tightly. Suddenly, Sasuke dropped Sakura to the ground and she fell on her side. She scrambled over to Naruto, and saw Sasuke stand there. Quietly gazing to his right, all was quiet. Helping him sit up, Naruto looked in the direction Sasuke was looking.  
".!" Sakura saw Naruto's face and turned her head towards that direction. "SASUKE-KUN?" Naruto and Sakura looked back and forth. There was another Sasuke present. "Another illusion!" The Sasuke nearest them laughed softly and came over to where the two were sitting. He hit Sakura across the face and sent her skidding across the ground. Naruto fell backwards from the loss of blood from his side, and was almost helpless.  
  
From a distance so far, Sasuke couldn't see what was going on too clearly. A sudden yell from Naruto rung in his ears, "ARGGHH! DAMNIT!!" Quickly moving forward, he saw himself crushing Naruto's side with his foot and smiling. Sakura ran towards him and screamed.  
"STOP IT! PLEASE!" Sakura used Bunshin no Jutsu, and tried tirelessly to get the Sasuke off of Naruto. The Sasuke knocked the clones back and continued his treachery. The clones disappeared into smoke, and Sakura lied there with almost no more strength. Naruto continued to wince in pain as his punctured side had a great amount of pressure put onto it. Sasuke from the area farther away threw a shuriken towards his double. Dodging it with ease, the double smiled and set it's sights on him.  
"You miss." Sasuke's double started. However, before he could finish, there was another shuriken in his leg.  
"I did now, did I?"  
  
The double stood there, with blood soaking through the bandages on his legs. Ripping it out of his leg, he held it and examined it. "Very clever. Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, correct?" "Do you want a prize for guessing correctly?" Sasuke's eyes flared red, and the Sharingan appeared. "No, not particularly." The double said. "I have one right here!" He grabbed Sakura's wrist.  
"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. "She doesn't mean anything to you, does she now?" The double started to twist her wrist sharply. Sakura cried out in pain, and Sasuke yelled.  
"Let her go!" Laughing, the double delivered more pain to Sakura by a blow to the back. A small stream of blood dripped from her mouth onto her clothing. Trying to break free, Sakura failed. All her strength had been used.  
".I can't give.up, here." Sakura said wiping her mouth with her free hand "I won't let you hurt her anymore!" Sasuke yelled. "If he come any closer, I could just as easily kill her. So I wouldn't try anything stupid!" The double lifted up Sakura. Her eyes were worn, and she had blacked out.  
"Who said anything about trying something stupid? I just know a stupid person who acts on instinct." "Oh, really?" The doubled smirked. "What might that have to do with anything?" A sudden tackle from behind made the double lose his grip on Sakura's wrist. Sakura completely fell to the ground, barely hanging onto life itself. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Naruto stood behind him, and had a big smile on his face, with his blood soaked jacket.  
"The Nine-Tails brat isn't easily beaten." Naruto laughed. "Ow!" Naruto clutched his side again, and the double breathed in deeply.  
"NARUTO! NO!" Sasuke yelled. Disappearing into smoke, Sasuke came behind the attacker. "Katon Housenka no jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto jumped out of the way. An attack too quick to react to, the double suddenly had multiple shurikens in his body. His clothes were burning and blood was spurting from all areas of his body. "NO!" The double cried out. One shuriken had made it to his neck, and the skin was burning off of his face. The man from before reappeared in a mess of fire and blood. "This isn't over so easily.that was just a lucky shot." He spat out blood onto the ground. "Sasuke, you thought I would be overtaken so easily?" the man smiled creepily.  
"No, I did not." Sasuke smirked. 


End file.
